Rain Like Feathers Fall
by Angelwrath
Summary: Inspired by Eir's Tomorrow, Jukebox Hound ( Fanfic side story, by permission) Genesis is his usual self; an insecure, unpredictable, jealous, cruel, lover clinging onto Angeal as life slips painfully away. He is not willing to give up without a fight. As one learns to die, one must learn to live. One shot AxG. Slash/major Fanfic spoiler! Midgar Shipping Company, Episode 1.


Midgar Shipping Co. _All shipping, all the time! _

From the worlds of FF7 and FF7 Fanfiction, my collection of one shot shipping fics with our favorite characters, written during fits of inspiration. In general, all cling to canon, but some deviation does occur, on purpose, usually. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.

This is for entertainment and fan enjoyment only, I don't own the characters, Square Enix does, no compensation accepted, yada yada…

Warnings: SPOILERS! Angst, hurt, adult themes, sexual situations (hetero and slash), non-consensual, violence, abuse, etc.

**Episode 1: Rain like feathers fall… **

One shot: Angeal and Genesis.

Inspired by: Eir's Tommorow, Jukebox Hound.

WARNING: SLASH/YAOI AND ANGST! (MAJOR) FANFIC SPOILERS! (READ BEYOND CHAP 15 BEFORE READING THIS!) Consider this fair warning...

"_Though it was nearing late morning, the overcast sky made it look like grey-tinged evening. Angeal was tired and felt far older than he really was, as though he were the one that was dying. Toothmarks still scored his shoulder from the last time he and Genesis had had sex; bruising, near violent, more of an act of saying _'I'm here I'm alive'_ than anything to do with love." _

_Eir's Tommorow, Chapter 14_

Author's Note: This passage from Jukebox Hound's great work really struck me. In the story, as one the many subtexts, there is a relationship between Angeal and Genesis. I am not usually into slash/yaoi, but these two strong characters are intriguing in the context of this intense, unapologetically raw and complex Fanfic epic. I wanted to elaborate on that sad but powerful scenario when a character knowingly nears death, and their lover can only watch.

I will try to maintain Jukebox Hound's Fanon for this, but I will back up a bit…

* * *

_Sephiroth. Genesis is dying. _

Angeal remembered how those words hung in the air like ice, each word dropping slowly, shattering into shards of glass that showered his soul the last time he spoke with Sephiroth. After a few, disturbingly quiet moments, his other closest, dearest friend, the young leader of the sacred trilogy of SOLDIER First Class, simply replied…

_I'm so sorry._

Angeal now stood outside of the abandoned mountain shack, breathing the cold, crisp, air in deeply. The earlier inhabitants left with haste some time ago it seemed, which was reasonable, because Shinra had once informed the populace that they planned to bomb the area. They left a comfortable, private place for Angeal and Genesis to hold up for a night. Sephroth would have to go to Mideel alone to handle what only one of the three of them could, because the second was slowly becoming a corpse and the third one would not leave his side. Ah, a scenario fit for Loveless.

Even though Angeal was there with the only person on Gaia he wanted to be with, at that moment he felt completely and utterly alone. For an inordinate amount of time he looked towards the setting sun, the hues of pink and orange and blue and green with purple grey clouds before his eyes, but he could not really see the beauty in it. He was too embroiled in worry, a bone breaking sadness, a dread that permeated his being, exasperated by helplessness. A gust of wind stirred up the feathers that had been lying about; white and black now floated down, down, slowly before his eyes, together as if in a dance.

_I can't heal him._

Angeal recalled those heart breaking words with a searing twinge; they were accompanied by tears falling from Aerith's soft, green ancient eyes. They both saw it; she tried so hard, at great risk to herself, to heal him. Genesis graciously thanked her before his bitterness spilled out like bile in a torrent aimed at the cause of his pain, but thankfully it only fell on Angeal's ears. They spent a few minutes on the top of her church, in the same infuriating mental push and pull dance; Genesis violently shoving Angeal away while at the same time maintaining a vise like grip with his need. Genesis was a man on a mission.

_Genesis must be the one to kill him, Sephiroth._

_Of course. _

Genesis felt an inordinate amount of satisfaction in leaving Hollander's ineffectual corpse haphazardly strewn on the floor of his recently destroyed lab. Angeal did not aid, but did not deter the devastation. He who was left to punish for his crimes, Genesis felt, was HoJo, the deranged madman genius who had the irritating habit of slipping away as easily as a rat. Genesis was intent on killing Hojo, be it the last of his actions.

_Terrorpainhelpblooddeathmine_

The constant silent screams echoed in their brains, haunted all three, coming from what was left human merged with Mako. But Genesis heard it much more clearly, because he was much closer to death, he believed. With that much suffering, surely, HE was there too. Tomorrow, they would join the others in Nibelhiem, to seal everyone's fate, whatever the outcome.

Current events intruded into Angeal's mind, as unwelcome marauders. His arms crossed, the sharp nails on his strong hands were leaving marks in the large biceps. He just had to storm away this time, take a respite from the recent onslaught of Genesis's last borage of accusations and threats thrown at him like poison darts. He gripped tighter and tighter, until the piercing pain from his skin informed him that he drew blood. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

Angeal was hurt deeply each time Genesis raged at him, but he tolerated the vitriol. He believed it was just Genesis' attempt to push him away, his way of trying to save him from watching his lifelong friend and long-time lover degrade and die before his eyes. Or maybe Genesis just could not stand to see the pain Angeal tried so hard to hide as his heart broke each time Genesis weakened. Angeal had to believe that, because if he thought Genesis actually meant what he was saying, it would hurt him more than the Wutai blade Angeal took through his chest years ago. Even with Angeal's deep pool of patience, it was impossible for him to continue to bear a jealous and angry Genesis at that moment.

Genesis insinuated, even downright accused Angeal of thoughts and deeds with Sephiroth, Zack, Lazard and even that maddeningly unemotional Turk leader, Tseng, taunting him mercilessly. Ironically, these things Genesis would have done without a thought about Angeal. Angeal was unbearably silent when Genesis seethed about Sephiroth, and that annoyed Genesis greatly. What happened between them, Angeal would never divulge, not at this time, not at this stage of insecure weakness. Deep inside, Genesis knew Sephiroth was the only other being that could have been a challenge to his hold on Angeal, but Sephiroth continually remained distant, in a way, to them both.

When Genesis went on to attack him about Zack, Angeal would not have it any of it. He hit his limit. The protective, nurturing instinct Angeal had for his puppy, and the intense but plutonic adoration between Zack and he was something Genesis did not understand nor could he tolerate. His jealousy sieged. Angeal was also now extremely sensitive about Zack; he was recently reminded in no uncertain terms, by several important people, multiple times that he had abandoned Zack when he needed him most, emotionally and physically, as a friend and mentor. Guilt about this and his internal need to be with Genesis was ripping him apart.

If this recent display of fury was Genesis trying to push him away, it would never work. Angeal was too stalwart and faithful to leave him at this horrific time, not while Genesis still drew breath after agonizing breath. Angeal released his hands, noting the deep red now staining his fingertips, insinuating itself beneath his fingernails. He could feel the pulsing of Mako starting to heal those new wounds. Angeal was surprised that he still healed so quickly, completely, even though he knew he too was changing. Genesis no longer healed like his old friend did, and it only made his jealousy worse.

Angeal looked to his right shoulder and flexed the solid wings. Angeal sighed, a heavy, thick breath. His aberrations were muscular and strong, the feathers smooth and sparkling, lily-white. Like the wings of an angel, Zack once said. The dark one on Genesis now bore signs of the degradation, a dust of blight spreading all over his friend, from head to toe, making him ashen, roughening his once silken skin, creating fine wrinkles, greying the auburn hair, hardening the supple muscles below, threatening to dim the light from those crystal green eyes that glowed Mako blue. The door to the shack behind him opened. Angeal turned around slowly, to face his accuser again.

"Angeal…" the tenor voice rang. Angeal raised his eyes. Genesis stood in the doorway, leaning against the side post, his sword Rapier in his right hand, his long black wing folded behind him. Angeal sighed internally; even in his near decrepitude, Genesis was still so bloody gorgeous. "I...I don't know what came over me." Genesis murmured.

_I know what came over you. The approaching certainty of death._ Thought Angeal, bitterly.

"Even if I didn't look like death, you could no longer love me now…"Genesis started.

"Shut the fuck up, Genesis." Angeal said, with such plaintive pain and exhaustion, Genesis stopped short. Maybe too much of his acridity was rubbing off on Angeal. The piercing green eyes searched out the muted anger in Angeal's dark brown eyes, which were shimmering with mako blue; the color of the earth against a warm summer sky, the color of a tenacious, stoic soul. Angeal cleared his throat, trying to clear the air between them, as well as his mind.

"What are you doing with that?" Angeal asked, indicating with his chin that he was referring to his sword, Rapier, the scarlet red, exquisite killing machine with the uniquely delicate, sculpted hilt. Genesis smirked.

"I want us to spar."

"What? You can't…"

"Why not? We were well matched before this horror, you and I." Genesis said, sliding his hand along the blade, activating the materia within Rapier, the sword now glowing like flame. "We never really did find out who was the best swordsman against Sephiroth; you or me. You would always stop us from playing, my dear, like a mother hen…" Genesis started, the defiance in his stance bringing his head up, and widening his shoulders. Angeal was indeed a protective soul, especially when it came to his best friends or his puppy. "Now what is the worst that could happen to me?" Genesis guffawed bitterly. "I would die?" Angeal's brows knit.

"Stop it." Angeal spat. This was becoming just too much. But Genesis was right. They were well matched, he and Genesis, actually; and Angeal rather enjoyed sparring with him. It was quite stimulating, and some episodes ended with a flurry of violent kisses and the beginnings of something more intimate back at one of their apartments. But that was before the degradation…

"I can't just lie down and die like a sick cocobo, Angeal." Genesis said, striding towards Angeal, Rapier at the ready. The thought was on both their minds….

_Rotting to death is no way for a SOLDIER to die. _

Genesis swiftly swiped Rapier towards Angeal, who opened his wing and rose up, just in time, just out of the reach of the blazing sword. Genesis, angered, followed in flight. Angeal flew away; dodging the blows sent his way and that by the now aloft Genesis. He turned around with his SOLDIER sword unsheathed to catch a punishing blow. The swords scraped and sparked against each other. Angeal shoved Genesis away, who somersaulted about in midair, finally catching air and flapping aloft. The intensity and anger in Genesis was reminiscent of when he was well, and to Angeal, it was intoxicating, filling him with longing. But Angeal knew he really should not give in. Even with that little activity, Genesis appeared taxed.

Genesis flew hard at him, like a conjured monster; Angeal had but a second to think how much he missed this show of power coming from Genesis before their blades clashed again. Genesis was out for blood it seemed; but Angeal would be able to wage a resistance against any of his blows, however hard. Angeal continued to fight defensively. Genesis growled.

"You are not even trying!" Genesis complained, locking their swords and spinning, throwing Angeal back out of the sky to the ground. Angeal landed and rolled, barely tucking in his wing out of the way of harm before jumping up at the ready for whatever else Genesis was planning…oh no…fire materia…

The burst of flames singed him as he leapt away, just in time. Genesis was succeeding in getting him angry, just a little…They clashed and parried, the loud clanging of swords and sparks erupting continuously. Angeal sensed Genesis getting desperate and frustrated. So, Angeal shoved him hard, throwing him across the grass into the nearest tree that shuddered with the impact. Genesis winced in pain, but collected himself quickly, and with a wicked smile, rushed at Angeal again, Rapier aloft.

"Now that is more like it…" Genesis growled. Angeal felt a stone develop in his chest

_Genesis, no…please…_

They fought for a short time, but it felt like anguish to Angeal; he had to try to push Genesis a little beyond but not too far. Until recently, Angeal could just let loose with Genesis, fairly sure he could take anything he could shell out, on and off the field. Now Angeal was fighting him like a cadet, but a dangerous, unpredictable one. Angeal felt like grabbing Genesis, pinning him to the ground and stopping this craziness for them both, but he also felt like delivering a hard blow just to end it…

The tip of Rapier grazed Angeal's arm, a searing streak forming after the blade; he was thinking too much and let Genesis find a tiny hole in his defense. He groaned in pain; Genesis backed up with surprise, but still looked determined, holding up his sword as if to go for another swipe. Angeal rushed at him with an intentionally hard blow he knew Genesis would instinctively counter… But he didn't… the Rapier remained low on an outstretched arm…

It took a considerable amount of power to alter the course of the blade…Angeal twisted in the air, struggling to change its trajectory a second before it would have sliced into Genesis…At the last moment Genesis crouched and raised his blade, allowing it to protect him from the sword that was swinging dangerously close to his neck. Angeal curled and crashed into Genesis head on with the force of the blow once directed at him with the sword, rolling in the dust. Horrified, Angeal stood up quickly and threw down his sword, seething.

"What the HELL are you doing?!" Angeal screamed, like a man being tortured, his shoulders hunched, his head lowered, and the muscles in his neck taut with the strain of resisting the urge to grab Genesis and shake him violently. Genesis stood up slowly, with the help of Rapier and raised his eyes up to meet the bitter, angry glare from Angeal. Genesis was panting heavily, his whole body quaking with each breath, his eyes wide.

"Angeal…" he struggled out, successfully getting his balance, allowing Rapier to fall with a thud to the earth. Genesis was confused and bewildered by his own actions. "How much I torment you…" he said, his voice sounding harsh.

"Were you trying…to make me…?" Angeal managed to squeeze out between stiffened lips, the sadness and anger welling up in his face. Angeal started to breathe hard, backed up and fell down, putting his head down, practically between his knees. Angeal was so angry and frightened about what could have just happened, shaking with rage at Genesis, and upset with himself for being that angry at a desperate, dying man. Genesis stood still, watching Angeal's body tremor with stifled screams, from a few paces away with an intense sorrow foreign to his visage.

Yes, for a fleeting second, Genesis had considered it; but then a simple thought came through. Genesis did not know if it came from within his own mind, or a screech squeezed out of the darkness from a tortured soul…

_Fuck you, Hojo. You will rot in hell…_

Genesis had some business left to finish.

The wind rustled through the trees, moving his hair aside, back from his solemn face, his scarlet cloak wafting in the breeze. A sudden wave of compassion rolled over Genesis, crushing the acrimony within. After a few minutes of silence, Genesis walked slowly and gently towards his opponent, also his lover.

"As usual, Angeal, I was only thinking of what I wanted." Genesis sighed, dropping to his knees before Angeal, who had his eyes squeezed shut, his hands in fists of frustration pressing either side of his head. "Not of what it would do to you…" Genesis whispered.

Genesis wrapped his arms slowly around the trembling shoulders, and Angeal made a half-hearted attempt to push him away. Genesis leaned over, refusing the gesture, forcing himself between Angeal's legs, widening his reach, pressing his lips hard against the silken hair. He stroked the muscular, tense back and moved his hands up and down, then to Angeal's strong neck, massaging it, trying to rub away the tension he created.

"I just wanted to feel…something… again." Genesis whispered in Angeal's ear.

Angeal gasped; he felt chills run under his skin the instant Genesis started to stroke his back, his neck. His body responded well before his mind did to his partner's skillful touches. The large white wing trembled while being stroked gently by the dark one. Almost instinctively, the muscles in Angeal's shoulders released and the hands he was using to push Genesis away instead found their way under the red coat around his torso. Angeal, with his eyes still closed, gripped the familiar, lean muscular figure kneeling before him and pulled Genesis in, wrapping his arms around his waist, gripping him tightly, his fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt with force as his face pressed against Genesis. That provoked a gasp from Genesis, who wrapped his arms tightly around Angeal's head and shoulders, gripping his clothing firmly while returning the embrace. They stayed like that, in silence, until the shaking subsided.

Angeal finally loosened his grip, but did not open his eyes. Genesis, moving away, slipped both hands to Angeal's face. He felt Genesis tilt his head up, and then he felt the perfect, familiar lips cover his and the probing tongue invade his mouth. The taste of his lover's mouth made Angeal suck in a breath; it was colder than he remembered it ever being, but it was pleasingly familiar in enough ways to make his world stop for a minute like it always did. Genesis seemed to become warmer... Angeal finally opened his eyes. The glowing green-blue orbs lingered before him and the feline, fine features twisted into a tempting smile.

"Maybe there is another way you can make me feel something again." Genesis said, his voice a low rumble. Angeal blinked at him. Incredulously, Angeal nodded slowly, even though his mind was still reeling from the recent events. Anything would be better than what had just happened.

Genesis took Angeal's large, masculine hand in his own slender, long-fingered one and led him back to the cabin. It occurred in slow motion for Angeal; when Genesis looked back at him and flashed him that wicked little smile, looked him up and down with those green eyes, his heart twisted painfully in his chest and his lungs lost their air.

All at once, with that glance, Angeal was transported back to their youthful days, when he was looked at much the same way, his young, trembling body led much the same way by the auburn haired, green-eyed young dreamer into a secluded clearing in the forest of Banora. Genesis was slightly older and worldlier then. Angeal remembered being nervous and confused about the intense feelings he had developed for his childhood friend over months. He was taken aback by Genesis' sudden change in demeanor that afternoon, but was pleasantly surprised by his actions, and thrilled that Genesis felt the same and knew what to do about it. When Genesis stood before him in that clearing that day, Angeal was in a state of disbelief; he could not look away from Genesis as the endless depths in those twinkling, tempting green eyes caressed his face, possessing him; a possession he would never shake, or want to.

Young Genesis held an innocent Angeal's trembling hands, stroked his cheek, held him close and kissed him, slowly, gently at first. When their lips touched, Angeal felt like the world had stopped moving. When Genesis leaned into him, embraced him, and their mouths opened and they tasted each other for the first time, Angeal's eyes closed and he swore he could see all the stars in the night sky at once beneath his lids. What followed was as memorable and sweet a loss of innocence a poor farmer's son from Banora could ever wish for. From that moment, Angeal knew he would always be hopelessly entangled with this mutable, strong-willed creature. Thus began their long and tumultuous relationship, their early enrollment in SOLDIER to be with each other and with Sephiroth, the training, the mad scientists, the mako injections, the wars, the mentoring of cadets and now…

Many years and a lifetime later, Angeal stood in the middle of a mountain cabin with his mind racing, his heart bursting with emotion as his dying lover slowly relieved him of his clothing; Genesis, his naked pale skin and exquisitely cut muscles glowing in the light of a flickering fireplace. Genesis pressed his lips to the new wound on Angeal's arm, a subtle and gentle apology. Angeal was not sure at all if he could do anything intimate without breaking down…

Sensing Angeal's trepidation, Genesis started to kiss or stoke Angeal unrelentingly in all the places he had discovered over the years that would drive him wild; the small of his back, between the large shoulder blades, the sides of his lower ribcage, the front curve of his hipbone, his neck…Angeal's body reliably responded to all of his lover's attentions without his mind's permission. Angeal gasped as the flawless lips moved to his arching, strong neck; the eager bites sending electric sensations throughout his body. Angeal wrapped his arms around Genesis as a throaty, low moan squeezed out, pushed from deep inside.

Genesis gasped as Angeal pressed hard against him, his breath warm on Angeal's cheek on the way to a hard, full mouthed kiss. Angeal's large hand insinuated itself between their hips, holding the hot, throbbing rods of flesh against each other as he stroked them both, painfully slowly. Genesis bit Angeal's lip with urgency, as he panted with pleasure, his body shuddering. Genesis broke a particularly hard kiss to gasp for breath.

"Gen…" Angeal whispered, an ache rising, a crescendo within his body, automatically responding to his partner's arousal with his own. His fingers brushed against the long, fluttering eyelashes, grazing the high cheekbone down to the perfectly shaped lips_. _

_Damn. Even now, still irresistible._ Angeal thought. _No man should have such power._

"Hush, Angeal…" Genesis cooed, his green eyes flickering with Mako, glued on Angeal's face. He took Angeal's fingers suggestively into his mouth, and Angeal responded by moaning, his eyes fluttering with the idea. His hips moved of their own accord. He did not have to wait long for the promised pleasure.

Angeal felt himself grow longer and harder as Genesis slid down his body, wrapping his mouth around each erect nipple, teasing him until the muscles in his abdomen tensed. Genesis slid his hands and lips over each defined stomach muscle, soothing the quivering, yet sending shivers down Angeal's spine.

Genesis took Angeal's now painfully firm erection into his mouth, playfully licking the head and down the shaft, making Angeal inhale loudly and throw his head back. Genesis pushed him fully into his mouth, as Angeal's hands went to stroke his head, gripping the hair with restrained tension. Angeal's mind rode the seas of these enjoyable sensations, unable to speak, move away or resist anything Genesis was doing to him. He nearly lost his ability to stand when Genesis cupped his testes, kneading them gently while his tongue circled the tip of his penis within his mouth.

_Oh Genesis, when you're gone I will never, ever feel this way, ever again…_

The poisoned thought floated into Angeal's mind, making him shake and sob. Thankfully, his mind went blank and he breathed out hard as Genesis started moving him in and out of his mouth, impossibly deeply, the suction pulling him back into the present, to this passionate moment. Genesis drew this out, painfully long…

When he was excruciatingly close, Angeal pulled away and lifted Genesis to standing, wrapping his arms around him tightly, his hungry mouth ravaging that of Genesis, sucking hungrily on the tongue Genesis thrust into his mouth. Genesis grabbed at him urgently, but Angeal was shaking with intense arousal, worked up into a frenzy, grasping and kissing and biting, hands rubbing roughly, fingernails scraping at Genesis all over, practically frenetic…exactly the way Genesis loved it.

He lifted Genesis unapologetically on to the table (thank goodness it was solid) and put his arm across his midsection, fingers circling against a firm nipple, holding him down while Angeal went to work on his swollen, aroused genitalia, starting off with a wide, continuous lick from the round, sensitive balls all the way to the throbbing tip. Angeal inhaled his aroused lover's scent. Genesis threw his head back, responding with a loud, guttural, continuous moan, emanating from some unfathomable place between pleasure and pain.

"I want you…inside of me…NOW…." Genesis growled and then lost his voice as Angeal grabbed his hips and thrust his whole penis deep into his throat. Genesis cried out loudly as Angeal moaned, the low, sultry vibrations reaching Genesis' most sensitive body parts with ridiculous efficiency…

"NOW!" Genesis insisted loudly, digging his nails into Angeal's skin, just before he was silenced and temporarily paralyzed by another of Angeal's low growls.

"I swear to Gaia, if you don't fuck me now, Angeal, I will hate you for…" Genesis uttered once able, but the words lodged in his throat when Genesis felt his lover's arm urge his legs open, and slick, wet fingers move to the place he demanded. Genesis inhaled roughly and struggled to catch his breath as Angeal's mouth around his erection and probing fingers within him worked in synchrony. Genesis gasped as his body writhed uncontrollably with pleasure, strong fingers stretching him slowly, urging him open, Angeal's mouth creating an insatiable ache in his pelvis, an intense pressure building in his groin.

"Angeal…now…please…" Genesis begged, voice straining, as if near tears, enough to draw a gasp from Angeal, who moved up to join his mouth with the panting lips; he kissed Genesis hungrily.

"You're not ready…" he whispered. Genesis grabbed fistfuls of hair, Mako flaring in his eyes…

"NOW!" He growled loudly. Angeal, his head spinning with extreme arousal, complied as the dutiful lover. He pressed his swollen organ against the orifice until it slipped in. Extreme tightness surrounded Angeal, who became unbelievably more aroused, and he gasped and pushed himself away from Genesis, just a little, so he could focus on his face. He could hurt him like this…

"Gen…" he said between exasperated gasps "wait…"

"Move…please…" Genesis pleaded, his face forced into an expression filled with pleasure? …Pain? Angeal couldn't tell, but he started to move slowly, in and out. The friction was painfully, exceedingly thrilling. Genesis shuddered, yet pushed against him, his nails digging into Angeal's back, his face lowering onto Angeal's shoulder, his hand pressing his own erection against Angeal's washboard stomach. Angeal, battling to hold back a storm, could feel the open mouth, and his quick, urgent breaths on his skin.

"Harder…" Genesis growled…Angeal gripped his hips tightly and pushed harder, rougher, grinding; Genesis was clinging to him and crying out with each thrust…Angeal stopped for a second….

"If it hurts…" Angeal struggled out, panting, straining to see his face…

"No! Harder…now…." Genesis grunted harshly, just before he bared his teeth and bit Angeal's shoulder, harder than Angeal expected. Angeal growled in pain and started pushing, harder and faster, his head screaming for him to stop but his body in no condition to listen.

The loud groans coming from Genesis peaked, like screams of release and pain and ecstasy as his body tensed and shuddered; Angeal felt Genesis erupt between them, the throbbing organ become wet and slick against him, his insides in spasm, which sent Angeal over the edge. Colors swirled in front of his eyes as climax hit him hard after a powerful thrust, and he felt himself explode, release his seed inside his lover's trembling body, waves of pleasure making him hold his breath, Genesis' arms and legs wrapped around him like iron.

Once Angeal could open his eyes again, he was gripped with fear. He leaned forward, pulling Genesis away from him. His lover's eyes were squeezed closed, jaw tensed, teeth biting into his lower lip, a drop of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth.

"Genesis…" Angeal whispered, exasperated. Genesis opened his eyes and the clear blue-green orbs locked on the worried expression in Angeal's face. Genesis instantly released the iron hold of his arms and held Angeal's face, bringing his lips to his, kissing him urgently, feverishly, while both their bodies trembled intermittently, trying to reassure him. Angeal tasted the metallic flavor of blood in his kiss, but also the salty-sweet taste of tears as his lips brushed his cheek. Genesis only cried when it really hurt…

"Oh no…Gen…" Angeal whimpered, his voice nearly cracking, his hand cupping the auburn head gently, his arm cradling Genesis as they fell apart, and his legs fell limply, releasing their hold. Genesis planted a kiss on Angeal's tightened lips. Genesis was scaring Angeal; he suddenly seemed much weaker and paler...

"You worry too much, lover…" Genesis breathed softly, his eyes fluttering closed as Angeal picked him up in his arms and carried him to the dark bedroom and laid him gently on the bed, covering him with blankets. Angeal went to the bathroom, cleaned himself up quickly. There were streaks of blood…Angeal gasped; he had not seen that years. He grabbed a stack of towels, wet a few of them, warming them with a quick shot of energy materia.

Once back in the bed, he cleaned off Genesis, more gently and tenderly than one would expect from such large hands. Genesis did squirm a little when Angeal gently went over sensitive areas. Genesis seemed to be floating in and out of consciousness, wincing with pain.

Angeal then lay down under the covers, face to face in front of Genesis, pulling his smaller frame close against his, curling his body protectively around him, holding his head against his chest. He rubbed at the motionless body firmly, all over, until Genesis' arms encircled him. Angeal sighed, deeply, a choking sound.

"Genesis…I didn't mean to…" Angeal started.

Genesis pushed away with a force Angeal didn't think he could muster, and put his hand around Angeal's neck, tight enough to stop any speech, but not air. The green eyes narrowed, the Mako flickering within. Angeal instinctively grabbed his wrist tightly. In an instant, Angeal was reminded of the volatile qualities of his lover…

"Don't…you…even…" Genesis warned. Angeal stiffened up, teeth clenched, eyes widening. "We know who between us has hurt the other willfully. And it has never been you." Genesis practically growled.

Genesis breathed deeply, his eyes softening, growing sadder, his hand relaxing, moving up to Angeal's chin, his thumb stroking his lips. Angeal's brows knit, his mind spinning with the conflicted, confusing signals. He stared at Genesis intensely, his eyes brown islands surrounded by the bright, rough seas of Mako blue.

"How I have taken liberty with your soul, Angeal." Genesis sighed, he looked down, his eyes distant, appearing tired again. "I have not always been…good…to you."

"Stop, Gen." Angeal whispered, shaking his head, closing his eyes, burying his face in the auburn-white hair. "Ghosts of the past..." He whispered. Genesis pushed his face against Angeal's mauled shoulder, emitting a pained sigh. They held each other tightly.

After a few moments, Angeal felt Genesis take his hand and glide it over his body until it lay over his heart. Angeal swallowed hard as he felt the subtle vibrations of Genesis' weakening heart underneath his fingers. Genesis gripped that hand tightly. Angeal's eyes opened to the most sincere expression he ever saw on his beloved face, the green, bottomless crystal eyes …

"This… has always… been yours." Genesis whispered, low and raspy, as he pressed Angeal's large hand against his chest. Angeal felt something inside him rip apart…he broke down completely. The green eyes fluttered closed. The aching in Angeal's heart swelled, and he felt the sorrow lodge in his throat, his eyes burning with unfallen tears. From a lover so rancorous then so tender, irritable, on the verge of death and madness, this revelation was devastating.

_Is this what I wanted? Him to finally tell me? Now, at the end of our days together?_

Angeal could hardly breathe without weeping, but he held it in, holding Genesis tight, watching sleep envelop him. As the breaths of Genesis became more shallow and regular, Angeal's sobs grew more and more urgent, and he slipped out of bed, quickly drew on his pants and rushed outside.

Once the night air hit his face he inhaled deeply and let out a strangled scream, clamping his hand over his mouth. He felt nauseated but had nothing in his stomach… He fell down on all fours and pounded at the ground, his silent tears finally falling. He released it all, sobbing inconsolably, for hours it seemed, the grassy earth taking his abuse silently. As his body shook, feathers fell around him...

The PHS in his pocket came alive, the ringing nearly making him jump. He grabbed it hard, nearly crushing it. It took a few long, muffled rings before he could answer it…

"Angeal." Sephiroth's voice, loud and clear, commanding, came over the cell. Angeal panted. He couldn't produce a sound yet. A long pause. "Angeal?" He said again, softer. Concern and dread colored the voice on the other end.

"Seph…" Angeal squeezed out, as he struggled. "What is it?"

"Is everything alright?" was the trepidation.

"He… is still alive." Angeal said, with as much control as he could muster. It was not enough. The barely perceptible sigh of relief came through the phone. A pause.

"And how are you?" Sephiroth's voice was soft and soothing, like the silk on his head. Angeal grimaced and tried to not sob on the phone. He couldn't answer, but the exasperated breaths did. "I see…" Sephiroth said, softly. "Do you want me to come by, Angeal, on my way to Mideel?" he offered.

"No." Angeal squeezed out. "Thank you." A long pause, followed by a sigh.

"Angeal, If Cloud and Hojo are both there tomorrow," Sephiroth said, a slight strain in his voice. "I trust things will happen as they should…"

"That only one will come out alive?" Angeal somehow found his metal, pulling himself together. "I will make sure it is so. And Genesis will kill Hojo, if I have to drag his body there and hold his hand around that scrawny neck myself."

Another sigh from Sephiroth. This whole episode was difficult for all.

"Promise me something, Angeal…" Sephiroth said. Then he stopped. Another pause.

"What, Seph?" Angeal asked, a coolness coming over him.

"That you will fight for the living, Angeal…" Sephiroth said, with conviction. "And keep yourself among them." Angeal swallowed hard. "That is an order." He said, with finality. Angeal tried to breathe.

"Understood." Angeal said, Sephiroth's words tearing him apart again. After the cell was silenced, the tears fell again, like rain.

Once he settled himself down, Angeal walked back to the bedroom. The glowing feline eyes gazed over him as Angeal rid his body of its coverings. Angeal smiled, stroking the delicate curve of Genesis' face. Genesis looked at him questioningly. The degradation had not affected his hearing.

"And who was that?" Genesis queried.

"Sephiroth." Angeal said, sitting down. "He wanted to make sure you kill Hojo."

The answer provoked an evil smile, a bitter laugh, and a nod from Genesis.

"Hah. With pleasure." He said, voice rumbling.

Angeal slid into bed next to Genesis, their bodies falling into a comfortable, familiar embrace, one practiced and perfected over their years together. The large wings seemed to fall in line, folding up against their backs. Angeal's hand played with the soft hair at the nape of the auburn's one's neck, whose eyes fluttered as a weary smile came over his face. Genesis scraped his fingers across Angeal's chest, provoking a familiar gasp.

"Genesis?" Angeal asked, his low voice soft.

"Yes?" Genesis said, expectantly.

"I want to hear Loveless." Angeal requested, voice strong and unwavering as a tear escaped notice.

Genesis was more than pleased to comply with his lover's wishes…

THE END

Loveless 

(as seen in Crisis Core, FF VII)

When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end

The goddess descends from the sky

Wings of light and dark spread afar

She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting

Act I

Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess

We seek it thus, and take to the sky

Ripples form on the water's surface

The wandering soul knows no rest.

Act II

There is no hate, only joy

For you are beloved by the goddess

Hero of the dawn,

Healer of worlds

Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul

Pride is lost

Wings stripped away, the end is nigh

Act III

My friend, do you fly away now?

To a world that abhors you and I?

All that awaits you is a somber morrow

No matter where the winds may blow

My friend, your desire

Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return

Act IV

My friend, the fates are cruel

There are no dreams, no honor remains

The arrow has left, the bow of the goddess

My soul, corrupted by vengeance

Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey

In my own salvation

And your eternal slumber

Legend shall speak

Of sacrifice at world's end

The wind sails over the water's surface

Quietly, but surely

Act V

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return

To become the dew that quenches the land

To spare the sands, the seas, the skies

I offer thee this silent sacrifice


End file.
